


the rain will wash our memory

by aNerdObsessed



Series: Post-TROS Fix-It Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonverse AU, Domestic Reylo, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Reylo, Post-TRoS, Reylo Baby, Reylo fix-it, parenting, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNerdObsessed/pseuds/aNerdObsessed
Summary: Ben Solo as ahusbandfather: understanding, gentle, and tall
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Post-TROS Fix-It Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576006
Comments: 34
Kudos: 242





	the rain will wash our memory

**Author's Note:**

> _And it's tough believing_   
>  _There's someone living out there_   
>  _Happier than me_   
>  _Happier than me_   
>  _We may be lost_   
>  _And gone forever_   
>  _The rain will wash our memory_   
>  _But when we cry_   
>  _We cry together_   
>  _Like it was meant to be_
> 
> Growing Old on Bleecker Street by AJR  
> *****  
> Help I've fallen [in the dumpster of sappy Reylo] and I can't get up [out of my wallow of fluffy nonsense].

“You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.”

She sniffled, her face blotchy with tears. “It hurts, Mum.”

“I know. I know,” Rey said. “But you’re a big girl.It’s just a little scratch.”

Rey wouldn’t say it, but this scrape was actually a pretty good one. Her daughter clung to the injured knee, a little bit of blood dripping down her leg, matching the angry red patch on her elbow. It was probably looked worse because of the mosaic of old bruises – blue, green, yellow, and purple – covering her shins. Their daughter was forever leaping before she looked, and her daredevil tendencies had given Rey more than one heart attack. 

The first time she had been hurt, really hurt, she’d been two years old. The cut on her forehead had been small and shallow but she hadn’t stopped screaming. Rey had been panicked, refusing to let her go as she tried to calm both herself and her daughter. Ben had been frantic, pacing back and forth, insisting that they go to the clinic. It had taken them a few more catastrophes to learn how to handle them in stride. 

Rey wiped the tears from her daughter’s face. “Let’s go see Dad, yeah? He’ll make it better.”

Rey reached out a hand and helped the little girl stand, despite her whimpers. Slowly, they limped inside. Ben was in the kitchen, finishing cleaning from their dinner, and as soon as she saw him, she burst out in a fresh wave of tears. 

“What happened, sweetheart?” Ben crouched down, lowering himself to his little girl’s height. She threw herself in his arms and he rubbed her back, examining the abrasion on her elbow.

“I - I felled,” she sobbed.

“You fell?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, let me look at it.” He lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the couch and set her down, careful of her injuries. “It’s a good thing you’re so brave,” Ben said, looking at the blood on her knee. “I’m going to get a bacta patch, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Ben quickly returned with the medkit, talking in gentle tones as he cleaned and bandaged her knee and elbow.

“There, all better,” he rumbled.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

He wrapped a soft blanket around her as she curled over onto the couch. “I love you, sweetheart.”

She smiled impishly, snuggling deeper. “Can I have some juicemelon?”

“Didn’t you just eat a big dinner?” Ben teased.

Her hazel eyes grew wide. Even at four years old, she knew her father was helpless when she hit him with that look. “Please?”

“Alright,” he acquiesced. 

Rey moved out of the doorway to let him enter the kitchen. When he had settled their daughter with her snack and the datapad to keep her occupied, he came back to the kitchen.

“Are you okay?”

Rey sighed. “I am, yes.”

“Rey,” he drawled.

She groaned, looking away. “Our daughter just got injured, and instead of feeling concerned or worried or anything normal, I felt jealous. Jealous that I was there for her. When I twisted my ankle climbing up the sand dune or broke my fingers trying to get that stupid power coupling, I didn't have anyone. But that was over ten years ago and I'm jealous of a _child_.”

Ben leaned against the counter, his hands gripping the edge as he faced her. She turned back to him, her eyes downcast.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” He watched her frown, that adorable wrinkle between her eyebrows. “You still love her and took care of her. You did everything right.”

“But I didn’t feel right,” Rey insisted. “I didn’t feel like I love her.”

“I know you do,” Ben objected. “I can feel it. I can see it.” Ben pushed himself up, crossing the space to take his wife in his arms. “We’re still learning, Rey. Growing with her.”

Rey leaned into to Ben, resting head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

“Every time she gets hurt, I want to heal her,” Ben confided quietly. “Even the little bumps and bruises. I hate seeing her in pain.”

“We can’t keep her from experiencing pain.”

“I know,” Ben sighed.

Rey tightened her embrace before letting go. “But we can support her.”

“And you’re doing that,” Ben said, running a hand down her arm. “I’m trying to do that too.”

Rey went to the doorway and looked at their little girl, who currently had juice covering her chin and hands and was smearing stickiness over the datapad. Ben came up behind Rey, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure you’re spoiling her,” Rey said.

“I’m being extra-supportive,” Ben muttered, kissing her neck.

Rey laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me I'm wrong.


End file.
